Bella Gets Her Truck Fixed
by JanetL
Summary: This is a continuation of "Bella and Edward make a Lemon Meringue Pie". We all know that Edward broke Bella's truck. This story is how she tries to get it fixed without him finding out. Rated M for it's lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of "Bella and Edward make a Lemon Meringue Pie." You don't have to read the first story to get this one, but it is one of my favorites. In the beginning of that story Edward teases Bella about her broken truck sitting at Charlie's. I hadn't originally planned to continue the story, but I thought it might be fun to see if Bella could get her truck fixed without Edward finding out. **

Edward gave me a last lingering kiss and hopped up off the floor, extending his hand to help me up too. I couldn't help but giggle at his pants still hanging around his ankles.

"Yours are under the table." He grinned sheepishly.

Even like this he was gorgeous. I tried in vain to run my fingers through my sticky clumpy hair. "How come I'm a mess and you're not?"

Edward just chuckled, brushing some flour off my arm. "You do smell really good today." He kissed me again and sighed. "Go get cleaned up Love before we break something we can't hide. I'll take care of this."

I collected my clothes as Edward pulled up his own trousers and began picking up the pieces of broken bowl, the bag of flour and the other things that had gotten knocked off the table in our exuberance. I took my bra out of the sink and headed upstairs for a quick shower to get the sugar and lemon juice out of my hair.

Twenty minutes later I walked back downstairs into a spotless room. The was floor mopped, dishes washed and put away and the table set for dinner. No evidence remained of the mess we made in the Charlie's kitchen while making his present. Edward's shirt was back on. He had even managed in my brief absence to find a needle and thread and sewed his buttons back on.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon tidying up the rest of the house. A single guy living alone doesn't produce much dirt; but all the same, I thought it would be nice to do what we could. The hamper was bulging at the seams so I ran a couple of loads while we cleaned. With Edward here it didn't take much effort. I laughed at him lifting Charlie's sofa and easy chair effortlessly with one hand so I could get to the dust bunnies below with the vacuum. All I could think of was Elasti-girl running the sweeper while her husband did the same thing.

"Where do you hide your red tights?" I teased.

"Excuse me?" Edward looked up at me confused.

"In the movie, Mr. Incredible has red tights."

"Must have left mine in the phone booth." He smirked.

Five-thirty finally came rolling in and we took our places in the freshly cleaned living room. Charlie must have seen the Volvo parked in the street. He didn't bother trying the lock.

"Welcome home, Dad!" I announced as he walk through the door.

"What are you two doing here?"

I hopped up off the couch and went over to the front door giving Charlie a big hug. "We decided to make you dinner."

Charlie looked around, inspecting his picked up living room. "How long have you kids been here?"

"Oh, most of the afternoon."

"You should have said you two were coming. I wouldn't have stayed so long at the river.

"We wanted to surprise you dad." I laughed with a slight nervous edge. He certainly would have been surprised if he came home early.

"Don't worry Chief, Bella and I kept ourselves occupied." Edward said smiling innocently.

Charlie's back was to my blushing face, putting his fishing gear in the closet as I made my escape into the kitchen, my misbehaving husband following behind.

He walked into the room to join us sniffing the air and grinning. "Do I smell lemons?"

"Edward and I baked you a pie."

"How am I going to survive once you take off for school?"

Edward's eyes tightened as he glanced over at the weak smile on my face. We both knew that maybe I would see my dad a few more times, but all too soon I would be leaving him forever.

I threw the steaks we bought earlier in the broiler and tossed some potatoes in the microwave while Charlie and Edward sat in the living room watching ESPN. From what I could make out they were discussing the last weeks games and who they thought would make it to the playoffs this year. There was true warmth in father's tone. It made me so happy that he had finally found it in his heart to forgive Edward.

When the food was done, I called them back in. We all sat down to eat, even Edward. Now that we were married, his _"Esme made dinner before I got here"_ excuse wouldn't fly. I watched as often as I could without being obvious, trying to figure out what he was doing with his meal. I would see him cut his steak; put it on his fork, look like he was chewing, but never once did I catch where it was going.

"I think I managed to save a little room for that pie." Charlie said, leaning back on his chair and patting his belly. "You kids having some too?"

I got up and walked over to the cupboard to get my dad a clean plate, "No thanks, dad. I'm stuffed. Besides, I made it for you.

I looked over inquisitively as Edward covered up a snort by clearing his throat.

"How about you Edward?"

"Not necessary Chief. Bella gave me all the lemons I needed this afternoon." Edward replied.

Was he taking lessons from Emmett? The plate in my hand clattered to the floor as I was caught by surprised at his comment. Embarrassment always makes me clumsy.

Both of them started to laugh. I bent over and picked it up and got him a new one, almost happy that I had an excuse now for my red face.

"At least this one didn't break." Edward snickered.

Two could play this game. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that mixing bowl got knocked off the table today."

Edward didn't miss a beat. "It was entirely your fault. You're contagious."

Charlie chuckled along, blissfully unaware of the true meaning behind my husband's little joke.

All in all, it was a nice night. After the dishes were washed up, we all headed out to the living room. Of course my dad turned the game on, but the volume was low and we spent the evening talking about Edward's and my plans for classes and how our packing was going. It was nearly nine-thirty when we decided to head for home. Charlie got up and walked us to the door.

"I almost forgot Bells." Charlie called to us from the porch as we headed down the driveway. "Before you two head off for school, let me know what you want done with your truck."

I did my best to keep my expression smooth. This didn't even require me to lie. "Don't worry about it dad. I'll call and get it towed out of here this week." I was pleased that neither of them inquired where I planned to tow it to.

"Not too late to sit in it for a few minutes if you want." Edward smirked as he opened the door to let me into the Volvo.

What had gotten into him? Well, I was not going to rise to his taunts. "It's not necessary." I replied serenely. Edward cocked his head to the side, examining my expression. I just grinned back and got into car, ignoring him.

My smile did not fade as we drove down the road toward home. I began to think about how I was going to accomplish my goal. I had said to myself that it would be towed to the garage on Monday, tomorrow morning, but I was going to have to shift that to Tuesday. That was when the family would be heading out to hunt. I was pretty sure Dowling's had a tow truck so getting it to town shouldn't be a problem.

I figured my biggest hurtle would be if Alice saw my plans. I hoped that something like a devious scheme to get my truck repaired was too trivial to pop up on her radar. Knowing her, if it did pop up on her radar, she would make a hasty exit for the next couple of days. I snickered at the thought. My sister-in-law would have as much fun hiding something from my husband as I was going to.

"What's so funny?"

Oops.

"Oh, nothing Edward."

He drove home ignoring the road, staring at me with eyes that burned with curiosity. I bit into my lip suppressing the urge to laugh at him, surprised that he managed to make it the rest of the ride home without pulling over and begging me to spill.

Our road veered to the left off the Cullen's driveway about a mile and a half in before it reached the main house. Edward and his brothers had cut the single lane through the woods to our cottage, bypassing the river so we could get vehicles in.

I hopped out of the Volvo and headed straight into the house. I could feel my husband's eyes burrowing a hole in the back of my head as he followed me in, still trying to figure out what was going on in my head. We weren't far past the threshold when my phone rang.

I looked down at the screen before answering. It was Alice. She must know.

"Hey, Alice" I greeted my sister-in-law as I stepped out of my sneakers and walked past the living room and down the little hallway toward our bedroom, Edward close behind on my trail.

There was no reciprocating greeting. "Gucci on Rodeo just got in this fabulous pair of Manolo's and I just have to have them."

Maybe for a normal person this greeting would seem odd, but having known Alice a few years now, I didn't worry that this information, all by itself would be considered unusual. I decided to play along.

"And those are?"

"Shoes Bella, shoes! Good Lord." I could see her in my mind, shaking her head, mystified by my lack of fashion knowledge.

Alice must have seen that this call was necessary. Maybe he was planning a trip up to the main house once I was asleep.

Just to confirm my suspicions, I laughed and said. "Is there anything that you don't see?"

"Only stuff I probably wouldn't care about anyhow." She snickered back.

His face was thoughtful as he listened in to my conversation with Alice. I began to worry as she jabbered on about the difficulty of finding size 4 1/2 shoes, how some lady from Beverly Hills also with tiny feet had ordered them and changed her mind and that she absolutely had to make this emergency road trip to L.A. tonight to get them before they were gone because some chick with the odd name of Snookie would be in town tomorrow from the coast and wore a 4 1/2 too.

Good Lord. How did she do that without inhaling?

Edward's brow creased as he listened in to Alice rattle on at the speed of light. I could see the gears turning in his head. I was positive that he would be hunting her down just as soon as I shut my phone.

"Would you come with me Bella? Jasper hates shopping in L.A. He says the town has an anxious vibe to it."

Hmm... Was this invite for Edward's benefit, to throw him off the scent? It had to be. She wants me to say no.

"How soon are you leaving?" I replied innocently, spinning the plot out and buying some time. A way to distract Edward was beginning to form in my head. I felt the heat rise to my face. God, I hope she didn't see this too. Oh well… I put my grin back on my face and ran the tip of my finger down Edward's nose.

"Twenty minutes." She chimed. "We have to leave soon or they're going to be gone when I get there. You can sleep in the car on the way."

"No problem with the weather?" I inquired conversationally after pressing my lips to his shoulder.

"Nope, light rain when we pull into the parking lot."

"Let me see…" My free hand moved down Edward's stomach, settling on the snap of his khakis.

"Can you wait for…?" I leaned into his chest, inhaling the sweet scent coming off his white button down and pop the snap. "…I'd say at least an hour"

Unbuttoning his shirt with one hand as I pulled it out of his pants, I began to trace figure eights on his chest with my nose

"Longer," he whispered. His hand had moved to my backside, running his fingers along the bottom curve. I giggled in response. Any worries I had that he was going to find Alice before she left this evening disappeared.

"Well, I suppose I can give you an hour. I'd really like you to come." Alice was perfect, just the right touch of annoyance mix with pleading. She should get an academy award for this performance.

I ran my fingers over the growing bulge in his pants. "I don't know. I got a couple of things to take care of here."

"Please…"

"Let me talk to her" Edward said holding out his hand.

I handed him the phone, happy to now have both hands free. He cleared his throat as I began to unzip his fly, licking my lips.

"I don't… think…" He paused as I got down on my knees, pulling his pants down. "…that's she's available… this… evening."

I began to make the same figure eight over his boxer briefs. "Why…" His voice cracked as my breath blew thru the cotton fabric "why… don't you… ask… umm… Rose."

He snapped the phone shut before she had a chance to respond.

Mission accomplished.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her warm fingers reached in and pulled me out of my underwear. I staggered back a step and fell over the end of the unmade bed that still smelled of last nights lovemaking. She snickered, just like she had in the car.

Was this what she was thinking about? Was this the reason that she had been blushing the entire way home, her heart sputtering unevenly at odd moments?

Didn't seem prudent to waste time pondering it now.

My pants fell to the floor. I propped myself on my elbows and saw that she was still on her knees, crawling on top my trousers, not bothering to push them aside. She raised her eyes, bright with mirth to mine. My mouth dropped open as her little pink tongue moved side to side across her upper lip. She continued to giggle as she reach up and ran her nails down my thighs catching my boxers pulling them down to my feet.

Her pulsating tongue slithered up my bare shin as one sock at a time went to the growing pile on the floor. My legs shook involuntarily. She laughed with delight at that and wormed her head between my knees, pulling out her ponytail and shaking the brown mane out like a blanket, trapping the warmth. I could feel the heat and the wetness of her respiration between my legs. With her breasts pressed up against me, even the warmth of her body seeped thru her clothing, enveloping the lower half of my legs.

Continuing to crawl up me, she grazed on the hair on my thighs with her teeth, stopping to look up regularly, taking in my gaping expression and laughing again. I closed my eyes, exhaling, trying to get a hold of myself. Higher and higher the heat rose. Everywhere her soft moist lips made contact with my hard flesh it burned and tingled with electricity, pulsating the current of her heartbeat through the rest of my body. I dared my eyes to open and looked down again, past my full grown erection. She was on her feet now with her knees slightly bent, her head in my lap. The insides of my legs were growing damp from the moisture of her condensing breath. She reached up with her hand; her finger zigzagged up the twitching shaft. When she reached the head, her hand wrapped around and began to stroke up and down as her teeth gnawed at the inside of my thigh, trying to find purchase against the stone flesh.

I sat up. The grin vanished and her eyes widened as I lifted her off the floor, tossing her lightly on to the wrinkled comforter. I climbed quickly on top of her, my eager mouth joining hers at the head of the bed.

Hot scorching breath tore down my throat. I didn't care The euphoric ecstasy of her pulling my tongue into her eager mouth was more than worth the price. I didn't think of myself as a masochist. Time had desensitized me somewhat to the pain, the innate pleasure being so strong it all by drowned it out.

I rolled us to our sides. While our lips stayed joined, her fingers were at the buttons of my shirt, finishing off what she had already started. I ran my hand down the length of her soft body, reaching down to wrap her leg around my waist as I pulled her on top of me. There was a faint trace of pie on the blouse that I was now pulling out of her shorts. I chuckled into her mouth at the memory of our earlier lovemaking. She pulled away from me, her eyes questioning.

"Your shirt smells like flour."

She looked positively gleeful as she pushed off my chest grinning again, straddling me between her knees. She lifted the blouse over her head and shook it over me before tossing on my face. I inhaled deeply taking in it all in, the flour, the lemons, the smell of the borrowed shampoo, different from her usual. The sweat from the heat of the kitchen today was particularly intoxicating. The sound of her laughter rang throughout our bedroom as I made no effort to remove it. Finally, she pulled the delicious smelling fabric from my face herself.

My wife seemed in no hurry. She continued to sit astride me, the denim of her shorts taunting me, blocking my passage inside her. She reached across herself, slowly nudging at her bra strap. I stare mesmerized as it crept over her shoulder, resting across her arm. As she began to repeat the process, my hands that were lingering on her back pulled higher, unhooking the eyelets and liberating her firm breasts. I sat up, lifting her slightly from my lap so I could taste them. Her head rolled back while I carefully held the soft round mound in the palm of my hand, my tongue licking the border where the pale flesh met the pink nipple before allowing my lips to fall on it. She locked her hands in my hair, bracing herself against me and start to rock up and down against my hard shaft.

It was a true struggle to think straight as she ground herself against me. A low growl erupted from my chest. I couldn't take it anymore. Neither she nor her shorts gave protest as I tore them from her. Our heart beat wildly as I twisted and threw us sideways back down onto the bed, climbing on top of her again and driving my manhood into the warm moist folds between her legs. Her head was partially off the mattress. Her backside lay atop of one of the pillows that had been jostled from the top of the bed. The angle was interesting, tilting her pelvis and allowing me to penetrate her deeply as I began to move inside of her. Legs wet with sweat clung at my waist and her back arched. I curved myself to the shape, my tongue catching the dew in the valley of her bosom before my mouth cemented itself to the pulse in her neck that was already running wild with abandon thru me, throbbing from my scalp to my toes.

"Yes, Edward! Yes" she panted jubilantly as I made love to her. One hand dug into my scalp. The other pulled away from me, reaching out and pushing against the nightstand a couple inches from the side of her face. The lamp and the alarm clock rattled and the book that was lying on the edge fell to the floor as I thrust, over and over. Her body grew hotter and hotter, the smell of her arousal billowing out of every pore. Sweat darkened her hair, glistened of her forehead. The pale skin at her neck and chest turned crimson as we both grunted and gasped for air. I could feel her tightening around me.

She was so close. I could smell it. I could taste it in the air. I concentrated, waiting in anticipation of the best part.

"God, I love you!" she screamed as she came.

The words rang in my ears, vibrated off my fingertips. With one final push I exploded, the rumpled bedspread that we lay atop tearing in the hands I would give almost anything to have holding on to her instead.

She fell asleep on top of me. I was grateful that I only got the comforter and didn't damage the mattress underneath us now. My arm wrapped tightly around her, I spent the night engrossed in her dreams. Even in her sleep she giggled, the words pie, truck, and bucket seats sprinkled in with my name.

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently my distraction worked. As far as I could tell, he had no clue about the effort I put forth to keep my plot hidden from him.

Effort… I smiled. Yes, it was a dirty job. but someone had to do it.

Monday flew by, primarily from sleeping till noon thanks to the previous night of _effort making _and a little more _effort making _that evening. Soon it was Tuesday morning. We pulled up to the garage at the rear of the main house where we kept our other vehicles.

"Hey guys." I greeted Emmett and Jasper who were pawing at each other in the back yard, on the verge of a full blown brawl.

"Would you like to dive the Mercedes today?" Edward asked without any real hope as we walked through the open garage doors, the boys following us in.

I eyed the shiny black car unhappily.

"You should be glad that Edward k… I mean, got you this nice vehicle, since your previous ride died." Emmett said grinning and patting the roof of my car.

My husband shot him a dirty look. I made out as if I didn't even hear him.

"Sure, why not." I smiled up at him replying amicably.

He expected me to say no. He knew I preferred the less ostentatious appearance of the Volvo over the flashy black car, they all did. However, I was already in a silly mood, positively giddy for what lay ahead today. I figured it would add to the fun to mess with him. Give him something to ponder out in the woods.

It was already working. "Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking at Jasper, in a distracted tone.

Crap. I forgot about Jasper.

"He just got called into work." Jasper replied not returning Edward's gaze, but instead looking at me with curious eyes. I pulled myself together as fast as I could, trying to modulate my emotions.

"Esme's waiting for him to get home to hunt. Guess it's just us three guys." Emmett seemed pleased with the idea as the words fell from his mouth. I'm sure free from the girls, Esme in particular, there would be more wrestling than hunting.

An inspiration came to me. "Since Alice and Rose won't be back for a couple days, why don't you boys make it a real trip?" I suggested. "It's been forever since my poor husband's had a decent meal."

Jasper's and Emmett's faces lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"I don't know…" Edward looked over at me, his stare penetrating. He hadn't been really out since before our wedding. I could see the conflict in his face, hanging out with just the guys, hunting big, yummy mountains lions or getting back quickly to get me alone and figure out whatever Jasper was reading. I had to smother a snicker. His ever present need to know could be quite endearing.

"Come on Edward." Emmett whined. "It hasn't been just the three of us in forever."

Esme came into the garage. "What a wonderful idea." She glanced over at Edward's wary face. "She'll be fine Edward. It will be great to have some girl time with my new daughter-in-law."

Planting the seed was all I needed to do. I kept quiet in the background, letting the others talk him into leaving. I laughed as Esme all but threw the pile of them out of the garage, telling them not to show their faces back home for at least a day.

I couldn't have planned this any better if I tried. With one quick confused kiss for me from Edward, the boys finally left. Esme walked over to her rose bushes pulling off a couple spent flowers. I joined her, giving the boys about five minutes before going for my phone in my pocket, trying to figure out where to begin. I jumped, almost dropping it as it started to ring and vibrate in my hand. Why I bothered to look down at the number, I don't know. Of course it was Alice.

She must have already seen Esme was in earshot "You got till Wednesday at 5:38 pm to get the item to the place. After that it's going to be tough to get a hold of… the other thing…. without Edward hearing you."

"Covering all the bases aren't you." I said in response to her cryptic words.

"I'm thorough if nothing else." She giggled into the receiver. "It looks pretty firm that you got a good thirty-four to thirty-six hours. Don't go messing around though, just in case."

"Thanks Alice. I'm going to call as soon as I get off with you."

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you." she snickered. "This is going to be so much fun. No one ever surprises him."

"Say hi to Rosalie for me."

"Will do." she replied cheerfully. "By the way, this is going to cost you." her voice grew ominous. "There is this lovely blue blouse with your name on it in a bag out in the car. For placing myself several hundred miles from my brother, you will be required to wear it, without any grumbling."

"Alright," I muttered

"I'll see if you do it behind my back." I could see in my mind her black eyebrows pulling together, her eyes glaring into the phone as she spoke. I couldn't help but chuckle at her tone.

"Anything you want."

"That's the spirit. See you on Thursday morning, 10:26 am."

I flipped the phone shut and looked over at Esme.

"So," Esme asked. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm open for anything, but first I have a favor to ask." I said shyly.

"What do you need Bella?"

Hmmm… How to put this… "I'm planning a little surprise for Edward and..." I paused speculating, taking my cue from Alice. If he got to her before the truck was done…

My mother-in-law giggled. "How long do you need to be alone?"

"Fifteen or twenty minutes. I just need to make a phone call."

"No problem. When I get back would you like to head to Seattle today?" she suggested. "I haven't been there in ages."

"Sounds great." I answered, happy to have another willing conspirator.

"I'll go out to the main road and call Carlisle, let him know we're heading off."

"Perfect."

"I think I'll keep this to myself. No need for the doctor to have to know." With that she turned and disappeared out of site.

I went into the house, snagged a phone book and looked up Dowling's Garage.

_"Dowling's"_

"Hi, this is Bella Sw… Cullen. I was wondering if you had time to do an emergency job."

_"Depends on the job."_

"Well, I have an old Chevy pickup that isn't running."

_"Can you tell me what it's doing?"_

"I try the key but it won't turn over. It almost sounds like its out if gas or something, but I know there's some in the tank."

_"There are a couple of possibilities…"_ his words trailed off.

"My big problem is that I need it fixed quickly. It's a surprise for my husband. He left unexpectedly for a couple of days and I'd like to get it looked at while he's away."

_"Well… I am a little busy today."_

"Money's no problem." Never thought I hear myself say _that_. "I can pay you whatever you want. I just need it done before he gets back, if possible."

_"It'll cost ya extra..."_ he paused, probably to readjust his work schedule for the day. _" ...but I think I can squeeze it in this morning. Do you need it towed?"_

"Yes, It's sitting over at my dad's house right now."

_"Chief Swan's place?_" Only in a small town would a mechanic that I have never met know who my dad was just by hearing my first name.

"Yes, it's the red 53' Chevy sitting along side of his house. The keys are still in it."

_"Oh...Umm Okay, I can send someone over in a half an hour to get it."_ He sounded a bit leery. He probably wondered why someone would go to all this expense to tow, let alone fix something that ancient.

"Do you need my credit card number now?" I hoped this would ease his doubts.

_"No no, that's not necessary."_

"I'll call and let my dad know your coming for it. If you can get a hold of me just as soon as you find out what's wrong, I'd really appreciate it"

_"No problem."_ An emergency job where money was no object? It better be no problem.

I gave him my cell number and moved on to Chief Swan. I called the station. Fortunately for me he was out, so I left a message saying the truck would be moved today, no need to add by whom and closed the phone. About ten minutes later, Esme came in the door, eyes no longer dark, but light gold.

"I caught a whiff of something while I was out. No reason to go into the city thirsty." She said looking slightly embarrassed, seeing that I had notice the change in eye color. "I'll just tag along for fun when Carlisle get off work"

"Thanks Esme."

"And don't worry, if Edward comes home early, I promise to do the best I can to think of other things."

"I know you will."

All in all, it was a nice ride up to Seattle. Unlike certain others, Esme was happy to let me drive. As my mother-in-law told my husband, I rarely had alone time with her. It was cloudy... as usual, but not rainy so I opened the sunroof and rolled the windows down, hoping that the fresh air would help lessen my scent in the tight confines of the Mercedes.

Guilt had started to creep into my thoughts at the money I was wasting just to get my truck fixed, but Esme kept me distracted. I spent the trip listening to her talk about homes the Cullens had lived in over the years. Esme was wonderful at describing the detail. I felt as if I would recognize any of them if I saw them. I listened happily as she talked about Edward and the rest of the family and their lives before they came to Forks. Love emanated from her voice as she spoke of the bygone years. It made me wish that I had been there too.

We pulled off the interstate into the city a little after noon and stopped to get me something for lunch when my phone rang. It was the garage.

"No need to ask, dear." Esme smiled, got up from our table and headed out to the car. Just to be on the safe side I went to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

_"This is Dowling"s Garage."_

"Did you find the problem?" I asked anxiously. My guilt was intensifying. The tow alone must have been a hundred bucks.

_"I looked at it all morning... inspected the plugs and the wires. They were a little worn, but nothing that would keep it from turning over."_

He went on about a bunch of other things he checked that meant nothing to me. _"… and then there it was. Strangest thing I ever saw. The one end of the fuel line to the carburetor was crushed"_

"Really?" I tried not to sound sarcastic. The guilt I had felt all morning was washing away. "I wonder how it got like that."

_"I don't know how it could have happen…"_

I did

_"…but it was like someone had taken a vise and squeezed the clamp and the hose shut so gas couldn't get to the engine. Pinched off where connects too."_

More like someone reached in and crushed it with his fingers

"Is it something you can fix today?"

_"I'm not sure. The job itself shouldn't take long. You definitely gonna need a new hose and clamp. I'll see if I can straighten out the intake to the carburetor, but it doesn't look good... probably gonna have to replace it. Hopefully I can get what I need at the auto parts store, otherwise I'm gonna have to order the stuff on line. This truck is a bit up in years"_

"I don't care if you have to Fed Ex it." I all but snarled into the phone, my temper flaring. "Do what ever it takes to get it done by tomorrow."

_"I have to ask you something Mrs. Cullen."_ He hesitated. _"Do you really want to put this much money into that truck. It's most likely gonna cost you more than its worth to get it back on the road."_

"I can give you may credit card numbers right now if you are worried about it." I snapped, feeling guilty immediately. I shouldn't be so short to the poor man. He was only looking out for me.

_"No ma'am, it's just that it also needs inspected and you should have had your oil changed about 500 miles ago. And as old as this truck is, do you know when the last time the transmission fluid was changed?_

I took a deep breath and tried to sound more pleasant. "Just do whatever you think needs done. I know that it appears like I am wasting a good deal of money getting it fixed, but believe me, it will be worth every penny to see the look on his face when it starts."

_"Alright then. As long as I can get the parts I need I should be able to get it running by tomorrow at the latest. Would you like me to put some new plugs and wires on while I'm at it?"_

Okay, maybe he wasn't looking out for me. That was fine though. Didn't bother me in the least.

"Sure, throw some wipers blades on it too while you're at it. I just really need it by tomorrow evening if you can."

_"I'll do my best."_

I gave him the credit card numbers anyway. Hopefully that would calm him down and keep him focused, and hung up the phone. I left the bathroom and went to grab my burger to take with me. My table was empty. Somebody must have thought I had left and tossed the rest of my lunch. Fine, I snarled to myself. I snagged another soda and headed to the car.

I knew I shouldn't be this grumpy. I already knew he had broken it. But the evidence of his vandalism had not been so clearly thrust in my face before. I half stomped out of the restaurant and over to the car, slamming the door as I got in.

"Is there a problem?" Esme asked, taking in my irritated look.

"Nothing I won't get over." I grumbled, then took a deep breath and sighed.

Esme didn't push for details. We stopped at a book store then spent the rest of the afternoon in the Frye Art Museum. My temper tantrum quickly faded, gone before we got to the store. I was completely back to normal and thoroughly enjoyed myself at the small art museum, touring the eclectic collection of paintings ranging from modern to renascence era. Esme had never been there before either and loved the unique architecture almost as much as the art.

We headed back around five, stopping in Forks to grab me a quick sandwich from the drive-thru before going home. Esme insisted that I spend the night in Edward's old bedroom which I easily accepted. It had been before the wedding since I had slept alone without Edward nearby, and while I wasn't afraid to be by myself, being at the big house with my in-laws was comforting. Carlisle was waiting for us when we got to the house.

"Did you girls have a nice day today?" he asked giving Esme a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes we did dear. Your daughter-in-law and I spent the afternoon in this lovely little museum."

"I had a such a great time, Carlisle." Esme beamed as I said the words. "We definitely need to do it again sometime."

He and Esme took off to hunt while I went and tackled my own dinner.

After I tidied up my meal, I went and sat in the living room, turning on the TV, waiting for their return. My phone began to ring in my pocket. It was Edward.

I was long past the irritation over him breaking my truck. I was back to the feeling of amusement that I alone was able to surprise my all knowing husband.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." my husband greeted me, a smile in his voice. I needed professional help. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, overjoyed just to hear him. It was so loud I wondered if he could hear it as well.

"I wasn't expecting your call." I said, trying not to sound too desperate. "I didn't think you would be in cell phone range."

"I… stepped out for a few minutes." he chuckled. "The last I saw Jasper and Emmett they were hurtling down the side of a mountain on top of each other. They won't be looking for me for a while."

"How come you're not playing with the other kids?" I teased.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll try to gang up on me when I get back."

"Did you find any mountain lions?"

"Yes, I did." He smirked. "Quite tasty too."

"Then I'm glad you went."

"I can come back tonight if you want, love."

It was hard to turn the offer down, to spend a night in bed without him at my side, especially hearing the longing in his own voice. But I wanted him completely surprised. I could endure one night alone.

"Do you really want Emmett to call you whipped again?" I listened to the silence on the other end. "I didn't think so. Don't worry about me Edward. I'm staying with Esme and Carlisle tonight. I promise I will be safe and sound and ready to challenge you to our own wrestling match when you get home tomorrow"

"I will look forward to that." he said with no hint of teasing.

"So will I."

"Goodnight my love. Dream sweet dreams for me."

"I love you Edward." I sighed. "Good night."

**OoOoOoO**

I didn't rest well that night. I tossed and turned, not getting truly getting sound asleep till late into the night. I woke up early and headed back to the cottage for a shower, clean clothes and breakfast. I threw on as little as I could, a tank top, light jogging shorts and flip flops Alice bought me for my honeymoon. It was a balmy morning and the weather man said an uncharacteristic heat wave was on its way. I puttered around the house, looking for something to distract me, jumping again when Alice called around 10am saying that the truck would be ready that afternoon and informing me that Edward's arrival time would be around sunset.

Why was I still so stressed? I shouldn't have been so jittery. Every thing was a-okay, going better than I had expected. It took me a while before I could put my finger on the problem. I was nervous about Edward's reaction. Would he be mad at me? Certainly not for spending money, but what about the fact that I deliberately tried to hide something from him?

He had no right to be, I told myself. Edward had lied to my face and snuck behind my back so many times now that I had lost track of the number. As much as I loved him, this one thing bugged me to no end. I wouldn't have ever told him, but it made me feel stupid, demeaned. I knew it was silly. When he lied in the past, it was, in his mind, to keep me from getting hurt. It was wrong and darn near killed us both, but I understood the reasoning behind it. Among the other things he was less than honest about, I was sure the list would include the diamond heart that now rested around my neck on a chain. But that too I understood. He figured I'd have made a big stink over it. He looked almost afraid when he presented it to me. At the time I wondered how long he had it, just waiting for an opportunity to catch me with my defenses down.

It was the same with my pickup. He broke my truck because he wanted to buy me another present and considering my pigheadedness, it was easier to resort to subterfuge than to just give me something.

I needed to learn to be more gracious. It made him happy to give me things and do things for me. I knew how it made me feel, to do the few special things I could for him. I promised right then to do better.

When I finally returned to the big house and confessed, Carlisle and Esme seemed amused by the lengths I had gone to do this. Alice called a second time, around noon letting me know it was safe to do so, and confirming with a ninety percent certainty that Edward would be back home precisely at 7:38. Sometimes, I wondered how she kept everything that went on in that brain of hers organized

So when Dowling's called a little after four letting me know the truck was ready, Carlisle dropped me off at the garage on his way to work to pick it up. I walked into the quasi-office, a desk and a couple of file cabinets sitting off to the side of the large garage doors, to sign my bill. I did not listen to the laundry list of repairs that had been made, not at all wanting to know what was done.. I just signed at the bottom, carefully avoiding the total written on the invoice, took my keys and headed out to the parking lot.

There it stood, rusted and old. I felt so guilty. How could I have wasted so much money on a vehicle that couldn't even go over fifty? With a heavy sigh I climbed in and turn the key. Nothing I could do about it now.

I drove over to Charlie's. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He must be working late or at Billy's. I was kinda glad. Would he have given me a hard time about the truck? Probably. The more I thought about what I had done, the stupider I felt.

I parked the truck where it had sat two days ago. I went into the sweltering house, got myself a cold drink and came back outside. The weatherman had been right on the mark. Today had been a particularly warm; the temperature hovering in the mid eighties all afternoon. That wouldn't have been so bad in the dry desert of Phoenix, actually for August it would have been considered a cold wave. However here in the eternally moist Pacific Northwest, that kind of temperature was stifling and I was grateful for having dressed lightly. In spite of my skimpy clothing, the hazy humidity had me perspiring all day. My dad didn't have AC, so I sat out on the front porch steps, getting what I could out of the slight breeze in the damp air, watching and waiting for the sun to set.

Finally around seven-thirty I figured he would be in cell phone range and began to dial.

"Hi love," Edward answered as my heart fluttered again.

"Hi."

"Are you at our house or Carlisle's?"

"Neither, I'm at my dad's."

"Oh, do you want me to meet you there?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"Sure. He's not home tonight though so you don't need to bring the car."

"Good, I'm only six minutes from town."

**Reviews are truly like candy in my mailbox with the added bonus of zero calories.**


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like seconds rather than minutes that I nervously waited before Edward walk casually around to the front porch from the back yard. I stayed standing on the first step, pleased that I wouldn't need to be on tiptoes to reach him. The look in his eyes made my stomach tightened. He paused, too far away for my liking, taking only my hand in his, kissing my wrist, then gliding his nose up my bare arm until his lips return to me once more at my shoulder.

"Nice outfit."

I blushed and leaned in to inhale his sweet scent, reaching out with my free hand to touch his face, to ease the physical pain of his absence that I only just now had become aware of.

He looked up. His golden eyes tore through me like wildfire. He dropped my hand, lifting me off the stairs crushing me to his chest. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, my lips sang with joy as they connected with his. As good as his smell was, his taste was even better. I controlled my desperate desire to pull my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. There _were_ neighbors after all.

"I missed you so much Mrs. Cullen." Edward murmured in my ear as he gave me a moment to catch my breath.

"I missed you too Mr. Cullen." I panted.

We stayed glue together for an immeasurable moment. Thirty-six hours without his touch, it seemed like a lifetime. Finally, he set me back on my feet.

"Ready to go home?" I asked nervously.

"Absolutely." he replied looking around "Where's you car?"

I took a deep breath. Time to face the music. "My _vehicle_ is over there." I nodded to the curb.

His eyes followed the direction of my chin confused, searching for the Volvo or maybe the Mercedes. One eyebrow lifted. "Who moved your truck?"

"You knew I was getting it towed this week."

"Four and a half feet?"

"No, it was a bit farther than that." I said trying to sound, nonchalant. "I _drove_ it back here."

He stood immobile for a few seconds as my words sank in. Then he shook his head, a wide smile growing across his face and lighting up his eyes.

"Dowling's garage said that something had happened to the gas line. He told me details, but you know me, I'm not much of a mechanic." I continued innocently, knowing by the look on his face that he wasn't in any way angry. "It cost a bit more than it should have. I told him I needed it done really fast. I don't know exactly how much though... didn't look at the bill"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that Alice didn't see any shoes."

"Oh, she may have... among other things."

He continued to shake his head in amazement, possibly too stunned to speak, taking me by the hand and walking toward the pickup.

"You can drive us home if you like." I offered, feeling generous

"I believe I will take you up on that." He opened the driver side door. I climbed in and scooted over to make room for him.

It was officially dark as we left the town limits, heading down the highway toward home. The clouds finally gave up the moisture they had held all day. But it wasn't rain, more like a clammy mist dewing against the windshield. The side windows fogged up quickly from the dampness of night, the truck's defrosters unable to keep up. Edward hummed along to the oldies station that was on the last time the pickup was running. Old truck, old tunes he always joked, insisting that we didn't need to listen to anything modern while tooling around in it.

I laid my head against his shoulder and he looked down, his grin vanishing only long enough to kiss the top of my head. It was the first time it had left his face since he stepped into the truck. The vibration of the old motor swept up my shoulder from my right hand that intertwined with his resting on the gearshift. My other hand lay relaxed on his thigh. I was at peace, chugging down the road at a reasonable speed, no stupid fancy console separating his side from mine. The denim of his jeans felt especially good against my bare leg this evening. I brushed my fingers along the material, taking in the slight roughness of it, wondering how soon we would be home so I could have my fingers on what lay beneath. As I stroked the fabric, I widened my arc, reaching out further, running a finger along the inseam, and then absently began to massage the hard muscle that lay hidden underneath.

Edward shifted slightly and exhaled with a low groan at my side. I looked up at his face. He wore an odd, yet contented expression staring down at my hand. Wrapped up in my own personal bliss, it dawned on me the reason.

"Sorry," I said pulling my hand from his lap. I had not realized how far up his thigh my hand had drifted.

"I hardly mind." My eyes involuntarily went straight to his fly and I giggled. Hard not hardly seemed a much more appropriate a word for the bulge that now strained against his jeans.

"I know," I smiled, "but you are driving my truck. We wouldn't want you distracted and drive into in a ditch, especially after just getting it back on the road."

He chuckle, but did not reply, probably thinking the idea was too absurd to comment on.

My nose ran up and down his arms, inhaling his sweet scent. Shifting to my knees in the bench seat, I worked my way higher… his shoulder, his collarbone. I moved to the edge of his jaw. Surprisingly Edward, who rarely kept his eyes on the road, held his head rigidly straight, the smile that once adorned his face replace by another expression I couldn't quite describe. His chest rose unevenly under the hand that ran down the front of him. My fingers crawled inside the t-shirt he wore with the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows, reaching in and touching his cool chest. The muscles of his stomach tightened as I grazed my nails across them. Moving higher inside my own personal playground I combed lightly through the dozen or so dark hairs nesting in the middle of his chest. My teeth began to tug on his ear and out of the corner of my eye I saw that he had just gone past our road.

"Edward," He shuttered as I whispered in his ear. "I'm not distracting you, am I?

"No." he mouthed.

"Well, you just just passed the turn to the house. I didn't realize we weren't going home."

His smile returned and he drove another half mile, then pulled the truck over onto a wide flat berth along side the road, put the parking brake on and pushed the seat back as far as it would go. Already on my knees it was an easy move to climb on top of him. He reach past me and turned the engine off, but left the radio on as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now, what is so awful about my truck that you felt the need to break it?" I kept my eyes closed, rubbing my nose against his, my tongue reaching out and licking the tip. It was easier to tease him if I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"No cramped… little… bucket… seats…" I whispered at his mouth, feeling my heart pounding up against his heaving chest. "And don't you think…" I panted, "…that built in cup holders… are unnecessary? I mean really... what's a vampire going to do with those anyhow?"

"I believe I am re-evaluating this fine American made vehicle."

I braided my fingers into his tousle of bronze hair, pulling my mouth to his, savoring my victory.

It surprised me that I heard the music, distracted as I was. But I couldn't help but giggle into Edward's lips as The Carpenters came on.

He pulled back from my face. "What's so funny?"

"Muskrat Love? Quite the classic"

He moved his lips to my ear and began to sing softly, rocking us gently to the music.

_Muskrat Susie, muskrat Sam_

_Do the jitterbug out in muskrat land…_

How could something so silly sound so sexy coming from his lips? I was getting wet just listening to him.

"_And they whirred and they tangoed_

_Singin' and jinglin' the jango_

_Floatin' like the heavens above_

_Looks like Muskrat love…"_

I pushed his shoulders back against the seat and silenced him with my lips. The music continued on and our lips move together in time with it.

_And now he's ticklin' her fancy_

_Rubbin' her toes_

_Muzzle to muzzle, now anything goes…_

My fingers were at the hem of his shirt. Edward pulled my hands away, raising them to the cab ceiling as he lifted my tank top over my head. Every part of me was damp. Sweat ran down my neck and back. Moist droplets beaded between my breasts, falling and catching in the band of my bra. Without the motor running the windshield and windows quickly became obscured in the fog of my respiration. Headlights lit the cab up briefly as a car passed us by, but Edward did not appear to notice it.

_And they whirred and they tangoed_

_Singin' and jinglin' the jango…_

My heart was hammering at three times the beat of the music. My top lay on the dashboard and I began to rub my self against him. I reached down to his belt and he let out a low growl that made the painful wet throbbing in between my legs intensify.

_If I could only get past his buckle and the snap of his jeans…_ I growled to myself in frustration.

There wasn't enough room for my sweaty fingers to work. My body ached for some kind of release. Selfishly, I abandoned my efforts with his pants and began to grind against him. A fierce snarl erupted from his chest. He grabbed the back of my hair, underneath my ponytail, roughly pushing me against the steering wheel, wrapping his lips around my throat and moving against me through our clothes. His aggressiveness was what sent me over the edge and I came gasping, caught off guard by its suddenness.

He pulled me back into his chest

"I'm sorry about that." Edward panted in my ear.

"Sorry about what?"

"I got a little bit out of control." He bowed his head in shame.

"Edward," I grinned and kissed his forehead. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"It was just too confined a space, no ventilation, the scent of your… your…" The one side of his face curled up in a sheepish grin, "…too intense."

I thrilled to the fact that I had driven him a little out of his safe zone. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I reached over and began to crank the driver's side window open. "I'm the one who should apologize. I just couldn't wait any longer"

"Wait?"

"For my clumsy fingers to get your pants off." As flush as my skin was, I could feel a new wave of heat spreading across my cheeks.

Edward barked out a laugh. "I want to be clear on this point. You are apologizing for giving me a lap dance?"

I snorted at his choice of words and nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now…" he grinned wickedly. "if you want to make it up to me, I can handle my own zipper."

My bra was added to the dashboard's collection. He twisted his body, with me still on top and laid me down against the seat. He laughed as I clawed at his shirt with one hand and reached over my head to the passenger side window crank with the other. Pulling my hand away, he lifted the door handle, pushing it wide open. The night had finally begun to cool down a little. The cross breeze from the driver's window reinvigorated me.

"How come you didn't get your dome light fixed?" he murmured into my ear.

"Didn't think of it."

"I'll do it tomorrow myself."

His hands, no longer cool due to their constant contact with me, slid under the elastic of my jogging shorts and panties, moving from side to side to get them past my thighs. I awkwardly pulled one leg out and he chuckled as I caught my flip flop in my shorts. His jeans weren't off, but they were down far enough. My heartbeat, which never had returned to normal, revved to full throttle. I could feel him against me, about to fill me…

"Shit." He snarled as his body went rigid.

Suddenly I was upright, my bra and shirt in my lap.

"Put those back on." He commanded in a strained voice, zipping up his fly.

"What is it?"

"Deputy Mark," he half growled, pulling his arms back through their sleeves. "just came over the crest of the hill... he recognized the truck."

"Damn it." I muttered. Wet and sticky, I didn't even try to put my bra back on. I shoved it in the glove box, scooted my shorts and panties back where the belonged and threw my shirt over my head.

"Where the hell is my shoe?"

Edward handed my flip flop snickering. "Your shirts on inside out... backwards too" He took in my horrified expression. "Go quick. You got about eight second left."

I readjusted my shirt just in the nick of time. As Edward surmised, the police cruiser didn't drive by. It pulled up right behind the truck, its headlights filling the cab with diffused light. Deputy Mark got out.

"Hey, Edward, Bella. I thought your truck wasn't running."

"Just got it back from the garage today." Edward answered.

"Having a problem with it?"

I began self consciously fixing my hair. My ponytail, partly pulled out, hung at an odd angle off to the side of my head. With shaky fingers I tried to readjust it, slick the sweaty hair that clung to the sides of my face back into the elastic band.

"No, Bella just dropped something on the floor and I pulled over to help her find it." Edward replied smoothly "The dome light's burnt out."

My eyes scanned the dark floor of my truck for anything that I could use as evidence. Deputy Mark pulled his flashlight from his belt and pointed it in. I caught a glimpse of a crumpled grocery receipt tucked part way under the floor mat.

"There it is." I said diving for it and smacking my head on the dash. The glove box popped open and my pink bra spilled out. I clumsily shove it back in slamming the door, a chunk of the strap still hanging out.

Edward reached across me, pulling the dirty strip of paper out from under the floor mat and handing it to me, his eyes swimming in amusement and his lips pressed tight together.

"Thanks for the light." I muttered to Deputy Mark. My face felt like it was about to spontaneously combust. His eyes averted mine, his expression mirroring my husbands.

"Any time." He could not maintain his neutral pose as he spoke, the corners of his lips twitching. "You two drive home safe now." I could hear him chuckling as he turned back to his car, his hand waving in retreat.

My hands covered my face in embarrassment. Edward laughed, reaching across me to shut my door and started the engine.

"Could have been worse." He said, readjusting the seat and pulling me back again to his side before turning the truck around and heading back to our road. My hands hadn't moved from my face.

"I don't see how." I muttered underneath my fingers.

"At least it wasn't Chief Swan." He pried my hands from my face, kissing them one by one and sitting them on my lap. I snuggle up close to him, under his shoulder and sighed with relief at words.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A compilation of bad disco finished off our ride home. I thought about changing the station, however my arm was rebelling, refusing to move from around her.

My despotism knew no bounds. Forever was I treating her like a child, choosing what I thought was right for her, not caring about her feelings or opinions. Yes, this truck was old and ran down, but it was hers and she loved it. Who was I to take it away from her? I would make it my mission to do better.

We pulled into our yard.

…_and now by special request, this is Nat King Cole with "Unforgettable"_

It was a new voice announcing. The night shift guy had arrived. He was one of my favorites.

I was about to shut off the truck and carry her into the house, instead I cut the motor, leaving the radio on once more. I opened the door as the piano intro began, pulling her into my arms.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more  
_  
My hand was at the nape of her neck, releasing her mane of chestnut hair from its restraints. We we began to sway beside the open door to timeless music, both caught up in the perfection of the song.

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

She pulled me closer to the cab, stepping up on the running board. Her face bent down to mine. One arm remained around my neck holding us together, the other reaching behind the seat, pulling at the old quilt she kept back there for emergencies.

"Spread this out on the ground beside the truck." She cooed into my mouth.

I turned my back to her and laid the blanket on the thick damp grass. My eyes grew wide as I turn to face to her again, sitting in the open door of the truck, completely naked. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and took her back into my arms. Yes, truly unforgettable. Her soft yielding breast pressed up against my bare chest, the curve of her arm, reaching up and stroking my cheek, her heart shaped face straining to reach mine, her chocolate eyes... hungering for me as much as I was for her.

I laid us down on our makeshift bed, our limbs a tangle of fire and ice melting together as one. I rolled her onto her back, and lay between her loins, moving down her body, tasting every piece of her I could find. Her heart pounded and her body trembled as my fingers played inside her and my mouth crawled over her hard nipples and past her navel to join them.

"No Edward," she begged tugging on my hair. "I need you inside me… right now."

I froze for a moment to contain my self, and then my hands grabbed her by her hips and slid her down the blanket toward me and plunge myself into her.

We both gasped from relief. It had been two full days since I had been inside her, felt her heart beat inside my own. Still fused within her pulsating body, I rolled her up on to my chest and she started to rock herself over me. My fingers, moving in time with her, curved around the supple flesh of her backside as her wet body slid over top mine. Her hands pushed against my chest, raising herself to her knees. My hands shifted to her small waist, my eyes taking in the love of my existence, panting and grunting with exertion on top of me. Her eyes were closed and her head angled back, legs trembling against my sides, fingers seizing my forearms.

"Look at me." I pleaded.

Her head rocked forward, her eyes bore into mine dark and ravenous.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered.

A crimson wave roared up her chest and neck, flushing her face. Her hands abandoned my wrists, bracing now behind her against my thighs as she leaned farther back, impaling herself on to me with a force that was almost violent. The muscles inside her contracted, her head snapped back and she wailed. No more exquisite sight existed on earth. I freed my hands from her waist, digging my nails into my palms. The pleasure drowned out the pain of it as my back arched off the ground, my orgasm taking me.

She collapsed on to my chest, her body shaking, soaked with sweat and dew. Quickly I pulled the old quilt around us to hold her heat in. We laid on the ground wrapped in our own cocoon, quieting ourselves beside the open door of the truck, listening to the music on the radio.

"We really don't have to keep the truck." She whispered, apologetic into my shoulder.

"We will never get rid of this truck as long as I live." I said tightening my arms around her. "I only ask one favor."

She looked up at me with her questioning liquid eyes. "What is it?"

"If it's going to be around for the next couple millennium, we really need to get it painted."

She reached her lips up to my jaw to kiss me. "Anything for you."

**Ok, I was planning just to have a little fun in the truck and that was going to be it and squeeze it into part 2. I was to the _good part_, thoroughly enjoying myself I might add, when the phone rang. It was my mother. Talk about taking the wind out of your sails. No, I didn't tell her that I was busy screwing Edward in the truck, but I was rather annoyed as she told me some stupid program I could give a rat's butt about was on right then. She seemed to notice that I was occupied and got off quickly. It kinda gave me the idea of Deputy Mark _disturbing the piece_.**

**Anyhoo, hoped you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you thought.  
**


End file.
